Promesse
by Mokya
Summary: Un jour le verdict tomba : il était malade. Ce jour-là à l'entente de la maladie et du traitement conseillé il resta muet, aucun hurlement, aucune plainte ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Et il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite dix ans plus tôt.


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Xanxus/Squalo

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Promesse**

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'une foutue maladie briserait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il aurait maudit le destin.

S'ils n'avaient pas été là pour lui, aujourd'hui il ne serait sûrement plus en vie.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il allait s'éprendre de cette personne, jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

Aujourd'hui il leur en est reconnaissant, à eux, ces idiots fini, bruyant, dingue, beaucoup trop excité à son goût pendant sa convalescence.

Aujourd'hui il aime et apprécie la vie plus que quiconque.

Aujourd'hui ses journées sont encore plus bizarres, bruyantes, mouvementées, insupportables, passionnées qu'avant.

Quand il a appris qu'il avait un cancer son monde s'est mis à tourner.

Quand on lui a dit que la chimiothérapie était la meilleure option de guérison, il a refusé. Jamais il n'aurait sacrifié ses cheveux, sa promesse, son engagement, sa fierté.

Quand il s'est écroulé au milieu d'une réunion avec les Vongola, il a cru se perdre définitivement. Ce fut la première fois que le souffle de la mort était si près de lui, ce fut la première fois que la peur de mourir l'envahit.

Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé dans une salle blanche, il eût cru que la mort l'avait emporté. Pourtant dans ce lieu encore inconnu il discerna deux yeux, étrangement familier. Il réalisa enfin, il était encore vivant et le nœud qui s'était inconsciemment ancré dans son estomac disparu.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement sorti de son semi-coma, il se prit un coup de poing qui aurait fini d'achever n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu normal.

Lorsqu'il regarda Xanxus lui gueuler dessus, il comprit que ces hurlements lui avaient manqué. Et il réalisa que finalement vivre avec cette bande de taré lui plaisait assez.

Alors quand son boss de merde l'avait trainé jusqu'à la salle de chimiothérapie il avait juste râlé pour la forme. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant, pas après les douces paroles de son supérieur « Si tu veux vraiment tenir cette putain de promesse faudrait déjà que tu restes en vie déchet. » qui pouvaient être traduits en « Tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir. Les cheveux repoussent, la vie t'en à qu'une, chérie là déchet. »

Alors lorsque ce foutu traitement avait commencé il perdait ses cheveux, il était souvent fatigué et ses mouvements étaient limités, injection de merde, même si selon les médecins celles-ci faisaient petit à petit son effet. Malgré ça ses coéquipiers ne lui foutaient pas la paix une seule journée, Lussuria apportait des perruques pour faire un essayage, Mammon venait lui prendre la tête avec ses problèmes d'argent, Bel passait pour déblatérer des trucs du genre « Cette grenouille devrait avoir plus de respect pour le prince ». Ils se relayaient tous les jours de la semaine, s'il avait été apte plusieurs morts inexplicables aurait été perpétré au sein de l'hôpital. Le seul qui le laissait tranquille c'était Fran, et bon dieu qu'il lui en fût reconnaissant.

Alors huit mois après le commencement du traitement il était complètement chauve et ça plombait vraiment son moral. Les Vongola passaient de temps en temps voir son état et ça le foutait en rogne, c'est putain d'yeux compatissant lui donnait envie de gerber, encore plus que le traitement. Les seuls qu'il acceptait étaient le Décimo et le bébé, eux au moins n'avait pas pitié de lui. Seulement un doux regard chaleureux et un autre empli de défi, il s'était toujours dit que l'Arcobaleno était tordu de toute manière.

Finalement au bout de treize mois un médecin entra dans sa chambre, chambre occupée ce jour-là par un Xanxus sur les nerfs. Le pauvre médecin eut envie de partir en courant à peine rentré mais il se retînt, il resta juste assez pour lancer un « Bonne nouvelle. Après nos dernières analyses j'ai pu constater que votre cancer a disparu mais nous vous gardons encore un mois en observation. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. Bonne journée. ».

Finalement ce même jour fût le commencement de leur relation ainsi que la reprise de sa promesse.

Finalement il chérit sa vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

_END_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ma première fanfiction écrite avec cette structure, personnellement j'aime assez. Encore du Xanxus/Squalo, j'ai plus de facilité pour écrire sur ce couple car quels que soient les contextes dans lesquels que je les mets ils sont rarement voir jamais OOC.

J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez, vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dit sûrement à une prochaine fois.

Bye ~ Mokya.


End file.
